


Purple

by LimaBeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: “I love you too.” Sehun says randomly, letting Suho lead him into the restaurant ten minutes later. “I didn’t say anything.” Suho points out amused. “I already know that you love me the most.” Sehun says and Suho wishes that he could be half as confident as him but still manage to come off as charming.It’s been years and so Suho likes to tell Minseok that he probably wouldn’t recognise Kris if he saw him on the street, on the extremely rare occasions his ex comes up in conversations. But at the end of the day part of Suho knows that he’ll never love Sehun the way that he loved Kris. That he’ll never love anyone as much as he loved Kris. He’s not 19 anymore. He only has so much heart left to give. But Sehun does not need to know that. Kris was a past life.In 2010 Kris moves back to Canada leaving Suho behind with a promise that he’ll back. At first Suho waited but at some point he needed to stop holding his breath.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 20





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I can’t believe I wrote this instead of cooking dinner. I’ve only vague gone through this so I’ve probably missed some mistakes so sorry in advance.

2010

“How do I look?” Kris asks turning his head from side to side, trying to see his hair - or lack there of - from every angle. “Wooow! You’re so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend. I can even pull this off.” Kris says not waiting for Suho’s response. LuHan snorts earning him a glare from Suho. Kris ignores his so called friend and finally turns away from the mirror to look at his boyfriend.

“You better not forget about me while I’m gone!” Kris says sternly. ‘Cute.’ Suho thinks to himself at his boyfriend’s attempt at a glare. Suho can’t believe that there was ever a time that he ever found Kris intimidating. Suho reaches up to scruff his hair but he’s quickly blocked by Kris. “Don’t!” Kris says quickly turning back to the mirror only to remember that his hair is too short now to be messed up. Kris hugs Suho from behind, sensing Kris’ mood dipping. “Stop it. You look great.”  
“I know that.” Kris says his voice soft before turning in his boyfriend’s arms.

“You cheat on me you’re dead.” Kris mumbles for the millionth time. Usually Suho would have been offended at the implication but he gets it. Nobody’s said explicitly said anything but they both know what everyone is thinking, that this will be the end of them. And honestly he really doesn’t blame them. Two years is a long time.   
A really long time. The kind of time that breaks most people. But not them. Suho doesn’t want to say that him and Kris are different but fuck it they are different. 

Suho smiles sadly before giving a soft kiss and LuHan is pretty sure that his friends have forgotten that he’s still in the room at this point. Those two weren’t usually ones for PDA. Kris pulls away from the hug first. “Sit tight and hold your breath.” Kris smiles a little at the confusion on Suho’s face. It’s hard to forget that Kris is a foreigner when he’s using expressions that don’t translate well. “I love you.” Suho says barely above a whisper. It’s the only way he can keep his voice stable. 

“I hate to do this but we’re going to be late.” LuHan interrupts reminding the couple of his presence. “Wait for me.” Kris says walking backwards out of the door, not wanting to stop looking at his boyfriend’s face. “Promise.” Suho says nodding almost fiercely. 

It was only hours later on his flight back to Canada that Kris released that he forgot to say that he loved Suho back. 

—

At first Suho waited. He really did. And when two years turned into three and then four Suho had to face the truth. Maybe they weren’t different. Maybe love wasn’t enough. And just maybe reality was stronger than his teenage self could have ever imagined. And then by the time their fourth May 22 apart arrived, Suho couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Kris’ voice as waited for his boyfriend to call him and wish him a happy birthday. That call never came. And Suho wants to says that he wasn’t surprised. That it was a long time coming but truth is that he held his breath. He held his breath till his face turned purple. 

——

2019

“How do I look?” Sehun asks in that way of his that tells Suho that he knows exactly how he looks. “Why ask if you already know?” Suho asks and his question would have had more of an effect if it wasn’t for Suho’s traitorous hands working on their own to reach out to his boyfriend. “I like hearing you say it.”   
“You’re handsome as always.”  
“I know.” Sehun replies cheekily in lieu of a thank you making Suho chuckle and fondly roll his eyes. “I take it back. Let’s go.” Suho says lacing his fingers with the younger male with a smile on his face.

It’s been while since Suho has been this happy. Something about being around Sehun makes Suho warm inside and he loves it. He loves Sehun. He still remembered a time when the mere thought of him loving again seemed impossible, but here he was. About to celebrate his second anniversary with a man who wasn’t Kris. 

“I love you too.” Sehun says randomly letting Suho lead him into the restaurant ten minutes later. “I didn’t say anything.” Suho points out amused. “I already know that you love me the most.” Sehun says and Suho wishes that he could be half as confident as him but still manage to come off as charming. 

It’s been years and so Suho likes to tell Minseok that he probably wouldn’t recognise Kris on the street, on the extremely rare occasions his ex comes up in conversations. But at the end of the day part of Suho knows that he’ll never love Sehun the way that he loved Kris. That he’ll never love anyone as much as he loved Kris. He’s not 19 anymore. He only has so much heart left to give. But Sehun does not need to know that. Kris was a past life. “I love you.” Suho says giving Sehun a peck on his temple. 

The restaurant is packed but Suho is not phased. He made a reservation six weeks ago, called to confirm this morning and is 5 minutes early. The hosted is busy with someone on the phone, a last minute reservation from the sound of it. Suho is about to suggest that Sehun sits down while they wait when the last person he hears a ghost from his past. 

“Myeonie?” And wow when was the last time anyone called him that? His heart flutters at the nickname like muscle memory. And because Suho still needs to feel like he won he smiles an almost perfect polite smile as he greets Kris. “Yifan. Hello. It’s been a while.” Suho will never admit it but part of him doesn’t feel as satisfied as he thought he would at Kris’ slight flinch at the formal address. Sehun sensing the tension plasters an equally polite smile on his face and bows in greeting. And if he bows a little less deeply than he usually would, Suho certainly isn’t going to comment on it. “Hello. I’m Sehun.” The ‘Myeonie’s boyfriend’ doesn’t need to be said with the way Suho still has his arm around him. “I’m Kris. I’m... an old friend.” It doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone the way Kris stumbles over his words. 

“Kris. I found my purse. We can go.” The voice belongs to a beautiful woman in a little black dress who’s mostly legs and nearly as tall as Kris in her stilettos. She wraps her arms around Kris’ arm as soon as she reaches his side. The worst part about this is that Suho knows exactly when he’s seen her face before. May 23 2014, the day it all ended. Suho needs to shut this down quick. “We should head inside. It’s our anniversary. Nice bumping into you.” Suho says and Kris just nods as Suho is leading his boyfriend over to the now free hostess. 

It’s while Sehun is in the bathroom that Suho gets a text from and unknown number. But Suho doesn’t need to still have the number saved to know who it is.   
“But you know I’m already thinkin ‘bout it”

**Author's Note:**

> Kris’ text comes from Break Up With Your Girlfriend by Ariana Grande. 
> 
> Kudos, comment and all that good stuff.


End file.
